Draco's Bob one shot
by HummusIsYummus
Summary: Draco isn't as tough as he might seem...Disclaimer Well it should go without saying, but it all belongs to J.K Rowling


Laying comfortably in his arms, on his bed, Hermione Granger was content. She had never felt happier in her life, then she did now, falling asleep next to Draco Malfoy. It had been months since they had been going out, of course the shock was great to everyone, including herself. A known muggle hater, Malfoy had declared his love for Hermione long before she could even look at him without flinching. She had wished he'd stop sending her notes, slipping them through the crack between her door every night before he went to sleep, or watching her in the great hall for meals, or even in class for that matter. But when he had actually the nerve of cornering her in one of the quieter halls and asking her why she was ignoring him, she had no choice but to agree to a date. Afterall, they were Head boy and girl, their situation wasn't easy. but Hermione wanted it to stop. Since then, she had also fallen in love with the white blonde haired boy. Even in the dark, she could see his eyes twinkling into hers.

"You are so beautiful." he said softly, moving a curl of brown hair from her face. She sighed and smiled at him. Nothing else needed to be said. Hermione turned over in the bed, feeling Draco's teddy bear against her fingers. She grabbed the bear and held it tightly against her, burying her face into the soft fabric of the children's toy. Draco put his arms around her stomach and felt the bear.  
"Oh so you've found Bob." he felt his stomach churn. That bear meant more to him then he would ever admit. It had been there for him at a time when no one else had, almost like a companion. He remembered falling asleep with it late at night, after listening to another row with his parents, crying as he muttered under his breath for them to stop or exploring the great ravine behind his house in those lazy summer days, the bear still nestled in his arms.

"Bob?" Hermione questioned, turning her head to look at Draco, a hint of amusement on her face. Draco nodded seriously.

"Bob." he said plainly. He tried to take the bear from Hermione, wanting to hug it for good measures. Hermione held it tighter, not wanting to let it go. "Hermione!" he began to plead. "Please!" Hermione found this comical. a seventh year, Slytherin BOY was pleading with his girlfriend to hand back his teddy bear. She giggled a little as she watched his bottom lip quiver.

"Why haven't I seen Bob before?" she asked.

"Because...he stays in my room."  
"But I've slept in your room many times before. I've never seen Bob." she lay on her back, staring up again at those beautiful silver eyes.  
"Because." he shrugged tensely.  
"Because why?" Hermione clutched the white plush toy under her left arm.  
"Hermione! You're hurting him!" Draco suddenly grabbed the bear from her arms. Hermione gasped as she watched Draco hold the bear tightly and look at her with embarrassment.

"Did you just say i'm hurting him?" she smirked. She never in a million years would have imagined Draco Malfoy to be saying that she was hurting his stuffed animal Bob.  
"N..no." his voice quivered. She found this somehow cute. She put a finger on his chin and moved it to her mouth.  
"You're so cute when you quiver." she said before she kissed him. Draco turned red but burried his face in the bear, much like Hermione had. How could he tell her this was the only good thing of his childhood? He couldn't even remember how he had gotten Bob, just that he had been with him all his life. Hermione took the bear back wordlessly and turned again, her back towards draco on the bed, cuddling the bear.

"Hermione!" he began to say impatiently. "Give him back! He's mine!" he had begun to sound like a 5 year old who was still learning to share his toys. Hermione ignored him, hoping he'd stop. She liked the bear. it was soft and it smelt of Draco. She couldn't think of anything else but to hug it tighter. Draco sighed, when she was asleep, he'd take Bob back.

"Bob says he doesn't want to go back to you. He likes it here with me." Hermione spoke softly as she heard the rustle in the sheets say Draco had just lay down again beside her.

"Bob told me the other night I should have dumped you because you were to bossy." Draco muttered. Hermione mock gasped.  
"So why didn't you?"  
"Because he finally realized how great you are." he looked at her lovingly for a second, waiting for her to turn around again. she was still clutching the bear to death in her arms as she held it against her chest and under her chin. He even smirked, knowing how she would start day dreaming everytime she saw him smirk. He waited a moment before he asked. "Can I have him back now?" Hermione giggled.  
"No I think he'd enjoy himself in my room." she stood up and ran across the hall into her room, shutting the door behind her as Draco ran after her. He stopped, and began pounding a fist against the door.  
"Hermione!" he said sternly as he listened to her giggle. She was standing with her back to the door, the bear still held tightly against her. Draco ran back to his room for his wand, knowing full well Hermione must have locked the door with magic. "Hermione, if you don't let me in, I'll just have to use magic." he pressed his hand against the door, over his head, leaning his arm out. in the other hand he held his wand, pointing it to the door knob.  
"Draco, you use magic and Bob will never see the light of day again!" Hermione tried to keep her voice stern and calm, but couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at Granger? You don't think I'm serious?" Draco licked his lips, ready to recite an incantation.

"Oh I know you're serious. But you don't think I'm serious!" she laughed. She ran into her closet and heard Draco talk to the door.  
"Hermione, I love you! But could you please, please PLEASE! just give bob back to me?" she heard him plead. She bit her lip from laughing again. Instead she burried herself in the clothes that were scattered around in the bottom of her closet, still clutching Bob around his neck. "Hermione! You leave me no choice!" the door flew open and Draco entered to find the room empty. He looked around. Where had she gone? Where had she disappeared? "Hermione Granger! This isn't funny anymore!" Draco tried to keep his composure. He was afraid. Really afraid. But he couldn't let it be shown.

Suddenly he noticed the closet door, wide open. He stepped cautiously towards it, his wand neatly tucked into the back of his pajamas. He noticed the pile of clothes go up and down and a familiar white paw sticking out from underneath. "Give me back my BOB!" he said with gritted teeth as he tickled hermione, who still held the little toy in a death grip.

"Stop it!" she laughed, trying to get some air to breath. Her face was going red and suddenly she dropped the bear. Draco grabbed it before she could realize what had happened.

"Hah!" he smiled wickedly, pointing at her still on the floor.  
"Oh! That was a dirty trick!" hermione stood up, ready to fight back for what she believed was now rightfully hers. But as Draco turned to run out of the room, he tripped on a foreign object, landing on Hermione's bed with a 'augh', the bear falling to the floor on the other side. Hermione fell on top of him still laughing uncontrollably. She sprawled out on his back and whispered in his ear. "That's what you get for taking my teddy!" Draco turned around and held Hermione tightly.

"You are...unbelieveable!" he shook his head as he burried his nose in her hair. "That bear means everything to me! What if something happened?"  
"You mean to tell me you love that teddy more then me?" Hermione looked up at him innocently. Draco shook his head.

"Nuh uh. There's nothing more I love then you. Bob is my friend, my best friend. I can't imagine what it would be like without him. He knows all my secrets. Everyone of them."  
"Well, why don't you tell me your secrets?"  
"Because I can't tell you that you're the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure of kissing! That would be stupid!" Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione pouted.  
"No it wouldn't! I just got an ego boost from that!" she kissed his quickly.

"Well, just don't touch Bob. He's mine. Just like you are."  
"Draco!" Hermione laughed. "You just proved to me that no matter how masculin you appear to everyone, you really are a softy!"

"No I'm not!" Draco denied it. Hermione shook her head and smiled.  
"Yes you are. You still sleep with your stuffed animal! That's so sweet!"  
Draco squeeked. "It is?" Hermione nodded her head as she ran a finger over his jaw.

"It's a major turn on knowing my boyfriends a softy, no matter what he says to people!"

Draco squeeked again. "It is?" he asked slowly. Hermione smiled and nodded her head before she licked the sensitive spot on his neck. "Well, if you ever...you know, want to borrow Bob, I'm sure he wouldn't mind...I mean if you asked me first...that is..." he tried to keep his cool as he felt Hermione touch his arms, bringing her hands to his chest. She nodded, obviously distracted as she was still kissing his neck.

After a little snogging, Hermione stood up and yawned.  
"Well I'm going to sleep." she said before she took her slippers off. "Good night Draco."  
"I thought you were sleeping in my room tonight." he said helplessy.

"Well I would but I don't want to disturb you and Bob." she said picking up the bear and tossing it to her boyfriend. Draco caught it, hugging it as if he were parting with it for ever. He actually did want to sleep with Hermione, feeling at ease with the knowledge that she as okay when he was with her. But he knew it was late and they both had classes the next morning.

"Alright! Good night Hermione." he quickly kissed her and ran into his room, flopping down on his bed with a sigh and falling asleep, clutching Bob, his white teddy bear.


End file.
